The Devil Hunters
by Tomari Shinnosuke
Summary: Bagaimana ya bila Naruto diberi tugas menangkap Iblis dari Neraka dan apakah Naruto dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya? kira-kira kenapa Ia yang diberi tugas dan berapakah honor yang Ia terima? prepare yourself!


**YOOHOOO, HALO READERS TERCINTAAAA *bletak* maaf ya buat readers yang nunggu fic The Love Story On Motorcycle Racing, pasti bakal gue update deh huehehehehe . Dan gue sebenernya agak ragu saat memberi judul dan genre fic ini, Karena judul fic-nya udah kayak film horror tapi genre-nya komedi wahahahaha *krik,krik,krik,krik* . yaudah tanpa panjang lebar lagi mari kita simak fic nya cekidoott**

**Disclaimer : Gueee pokoknya gueee! eh maksudnya om Kishi kok hehehe *kepala ditodong pistol**

**_desert eagle_ sama Om Kishi***

**Author : udah pasti guee begoo, ceritanya murni dari kepala gueee (walau ada sedikit nyontek dari film lain hehehe)**

**Rated : gue masih ragu nih rate nya apa, gue kasih K+ aja dah**

**WARNING : Humor garing,alur cerita ngawur,AU,mungkin OOC,Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,alur cerita terlalu cepat,slight NaruHina from chapter 1 until end, dll.**

****

**The Devil Hunters**

.

.

"_kriiinggg,kriinggg! "  
_

Bel istirahat sekolah telah berbunyi, seorang remaja berkepala durian pun lari terbirit-birit.

"uwaaaa gue gak tahan lagiiii! "

Remaja itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan alasannya lari terbirit-birit adalah dia sudah tak bisa menahan 'sesuatu' yang akan keluar dari 'adiknya'.

"Minggir! "

Naruto sampai mendorong sekumpulan cewek yang sedang bergosip.

Naruto sampai di toilet tepatnya di depan tempat kencing.

"ahhhhh... "

Perasaannya lega begitu 'sesuatu' tadi telah dikeluarkan dari 'adik' nya.

"Paman! Ramennya satu yaa sama Jus Semangkanya satu! "

Naruto membawa makanannya itu ke tempat meja makan tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Yo Naruto, Loe ngapain lari-lari tadi? " Tanya seorang pria dengan pipi bertato

"Gue tadi Kencing Kib. "

"Loe gak merasa bersalah apa? "

" Emangnya kenapa Kib? "

"Loe tadi sempet nabrak Hinata sampe yakiniku sama jus buah naganya tumpah, loe harus minta maaf ke dia. "

"Tapi gue sekarang gak punya duit, jadi harus gimanaaa? "

"Loe kan bisa pake cara lain Nar, ajak dia nonton di bioskop kek atau ke Mall kek. kebetulan kan besok Juga malem minggu Nar, syukur-syukur juga loh kalo loe  
bisa jadi _couple_ nya, hehehe. "

"Ngomong apa sih loe ? " Jawab Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

**Saat dikelas 9-G**

Naruto masih diyakinkan Kiba untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata yang duduk dengan murung di bangkunya.

"Gapapa dah Nar , daripada loe nyesel nanti... "

"Yosh inilah saatnya " Jawab Naruto dengan menarik nafas

Naruto mendekati Hinata yang tampak murung.

Ia pun juga menyeret kursi Tenten (Hinata duduk disamping kanan bangku Tenten) ke tempat Hinata untuk duduk didekatnya dengan posisi duduk  
membelakangi sandaran kursi.

Hinata sempat menoleh ke arah Naruto. tapi tak lama setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hinata, Gue minta maaf ya "

"... " Tak ada jawaban sama sekali

Naruto pun menoleh ke Kiba memberi isyarat meminta pertolongan.

Tapi sungguh malang nasib Naruto Kiba hanya diam saja dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terseyum sinis .

"_Faaaaaakkk! "_

Naruto menghela napas dan mencoba sekali lagi

"Sebagai ganti ruginya kita ke bioskop Konoha XXI yuk. besok Sabtu malem mau kan? "

Hinata pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut meski tanpa suara.

"Hufftt akhirnya... "

Naruto bernapas lega.

Hinata mulai bersuara.

"Ta-Tapi berangkatnya sa-sama Sa-Sasuke-kun dan Sa-Sakura-chan ya, ke-kebetulan me-mereka ju-juga nonton ke bi-bioskop. "

"Waduh, kalo berdua aja gimana? "

"Naruto-kuuunn... " *puppy eyes plus suara kawaii*

**Criiiiiiiiinggggggg *sound efect***

Emmmmm , boleh lah. " jawab Naruto setelah terhipnotis oleh _puppy eyes _plus suara _kawaii_ tadi.

Bukan apa-apa sih sebenernya kenapa Naruto Cuma ingin ke bioskop berdua, mungkin dia juga pengen PDKT ke Hinata karena selama ini dia menyandang  
gelar JoNes (Jomblo ngeNes) setelah dia putus dengan Shion hahaha *di Rasengan sama Naruto*.

wuahahaha padahal author juga bernasib sama kayak Naruto :"v, jadi kalo ada yang berminat sama gue mudah kok, tinggal tuliskan data diri loe dan tentunya nomor Telepon loe di Review beserta dengan Review buat fic ini.

syaratnya harus berjenis kelamin Wanita! Kalo Pria gue gak mau because I am not Homo. siapa tau jodoh gue ada di hahahaha yaudah back to the Fic.

.

.

**Konoha XXI Cinema 19.00 PM**

Naruto pada malam itu memakai jaket jumper hitam-oranye (kayak jaket Naruto di Naruto Shippuden tapi bedanya ada tudungnya ) ,T-shirt warna hitam polos dengan pola segel di dadanya serta celana jeans abu-abu serta sepatu _high sneakers_ hitam-putih,kalung dog tags,tas bahu yang melingkar sepanjang punggung dan dadanya,anting di telinganya dan kolor warna...*buakhh!* .

**Behind the scene mode : ON**

Naruto : Lanjutin aja author koplakk! , gue juga pengen tau lanjutannya!

Author : Iya-iya Nar ampuni Hambaa :v ...

Behind the scene mode : OFF

"Mana ya Hinata "

Dari pintu ruang tunggu bioskop muncullah sosok Gadis berambut indigo panjang berkilau dengan sweater berwarna ungu serta rok mini berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu_ high heels _berwarna merah.

Dan singkatnya Hinata terlihat _sexy_ malam itu ditambah dua gunung kembar yang menjulang dibalik sweaternya itu loh wauuuww.

**  
Sfx : _Bzzzzzztttttt! *_suara listrik konslet**_*****  
_

****

**Behind the scene mode : ON**

Hinata : Hoi Author! , makan nih snickers!

Author : Kenapa Hin?

Hinata : Loe mesum kalo lagi laper!

Author : nyamm...

Hinata : Mendingan?

Author : 'Adek' gue malah bangun Hin hehehe *senyum om mesum*

Hinata : Kyaaaa! Author Mesuuumm!

**  
Behind the scene mode : OFF**

"Yoo Sasukee! Sakura-chan! " Panggil Naruto dan Hinata.

"Loe ikut Nar? Bukannya loe anak rumahan yang malem minggu gini Cuma maen game di depan PC? " tanya Sasuke heran dengan mengangkat sebelah  
alisnya.

"Yaa sesekali keluar rumah lah hehehe. "

Naruto sempat melirik kearah Hinata dan dibalas kedipan sebelah mata oleh Hinata.

"Yosh jadi rencanannya kita nonton apa malem ini? " tanya mas Narto eh maksudnya Naruto hehe.

"Kita hari ini nonton _Maze Runner _aja sepakat? " usul Sasuke.

"Sepakat! "

Naruto ikut berteriak hingga tak sadar dirinya di mata-matai oleh seorang kakek tua misterius.

"Hmmm Bocah itu pantas juga, khu khu khu! "

. 

.

"Filmnya bagus ya Hin. "

"Lu-lumayan ju-juga ya fi-film pilihan Sa-Sasuke-kun. " Sahut Hinata malu karena Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata.

Naruto sebenarnya juga iri karena melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berpegangan tangan dengan mesra.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada yang mengganjal di pantatnya .

"Hinata-chan, gue ke Toilet dulu ya. "

"Ya su-sudah Na-Naruto-kun, ja-jangan la-lama-lama ya. " Pipi Hinata sempat merona merah karena dipanggil dengan sebutan_ chan_ dibelakang namanya.

.

.

.

Whuusshhh...

Naruto menarik tuas Toiletnya. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya pun berdiri.

"Kok perasaan gue gak enak ya? "

Naruto pun mendongak keatas dan dia menemukan kakek tua mirip pertapa menempel di langit-langit toilet.

"Huwaaaaa ! "

Naruto lari terbirit-birit akan tetapi orang tua itu menghalanginya dengan teknik teleportasi.

"Tenang! Tenang! Dulu! "

"Loe mau apa heh? "

"Aku punya misi untukmu. "

"Maksud loe itu apa sih? "

"Pake bahasa yang sopan dikit dong ke kakek-kakek! "

"Iya kek, ada apa? "

"Kakek ini adalah Iblis. "

"I-Iblis? "

Naruto tergagap seperti Hinata karena saking tak percayanya bahwa kakek di depannya adalah Iblis.

"Iya, nama Kakek Jiraiya, Iblis baik hati penjaga pintu neraka dan Kakek mempunyai sebuah misi ke kamu. "

"Mi-misi apa? "

"Kamu harus menangkap 7 Iblis yang kabur dari Neraka dan mengembalikan mereka ke sana! "

**Sfx : Jeduarrrrrrrr!*suara samberan petir***

"_what the fuck!?_ Kenapa harus aku kek? "

"Ceritanya panjang nak. "

"Ceritain aja Kek! "

"hmm dibuat lebih singkat saja boleh ya? "

"yaudah gapapa deh kek. "

"Jadi ceritanya... "

.

**To Be Continued**

**Huahahahahahaha!... uhuk! uhuk! ehem! ehem! ya jadi Gimana readers? ngaco ya Fic-nya hahaha, karena sabtu kemarin hari Valentine otak gue jadi ngaco karena saking ngenesnya hahaha, gue berharap bisa melepas gelar JOMBLO setelah hari valentine kemarin sabtu dan tak lupa juga Author mengucapkan selamat merayakan Imlek bagi Readers yang _Chinese _dan beragama Khong Hu Chu, _Gong Xi Fa Cai_, jadi akhir kata Reviewnya pleaseee hahaha *mulut disumpel sempak bertulisan Cina*.**


End file.
